


You Big Dummy

by sleepov3r



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della character growth, Donald/Della sibling interaction, Gen, Parent Della Duck, Post Moonvasion, a bit of angst, but it’s mostly happy, donald is a good uncle, the show won’t give it to me so I’ll make it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: Post-Moonvasion. There’s a lot that Della has been meaning to say to Donald but hasn’t gotten the chance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	You Big Dummy

“...and remember, I’ll be just down the hall if you need me.”

“Yes, Uncle Donald,” the triplets chorused.

“And me,” Della added, kissing their foreheads one by one. “Not that you’re gonna need me. My boys fought off an alien invasion! You can do anything!”

“But not tonight,” Donald added. “Tonight you’re going to get some sleep.”

Della smiled at her sons, taking in their faces: Huey’s tired sigh, Dewey’s loving grin, Louie’s contented stare. “I’m so proud of you three. Good night.”

“Good night, mom,” they said together. Della switched the lights off and they rolled over in unison. She shut the door with a click and stopped in the hallway, filled with some emotion she couldn’t quite place.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Donald assured her, patting her shoulder.

“It’s so unfair,” Della said, “You never even wanted to be a parent and somehow you turned out to be a better one than me. You weren’t even supposed to be one!”

“And whose fault is that?” Donald said it gently, but Della could read the edge in his voice. An old anger rose in her, but she calmed it quickly.

“It’s mine,” she said, “Donald, I’m so sorry I ever set foot on the Spear of Selene. I never thought about what the consequences would be if I never returned because I was so sure that I would. Old Della was such an arrogant fool and I want to be better than her, for the kids and for you.”

Donald swept his sister up in a hug. “Thank you, Della.”

“For what?”

“For saying sorry to me. Maybe for the first time ever.”

“Oh, stop it, you big dummy!” Della gave him a tiny shove. “You should take a vacation, Donald. For real. It’s long overdue. You did such a good job raising the boys. Let me take a turn.”

Donald hesitated. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
